Dragon and Wolves
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Full summary inside. Contains yaoi dont like dont read. Parings: Main: Akuroku Hints of: mild Soriku
1. New Life,New School

Chapter One: **New Life, New School**

**Author`s note: Here is a new fanfic again sorry for all the deleting of stories but am not happy with them, but to quell you over here is a nice M rate yaoi with lemon included. So don't get mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own Kingdom Hearts or anything.**

**Summary (full): Roxas is an orphan who was adopted by Leon and Aerith after his real parents were murdered. The young teen was also separated from his brother Sora. Roxas isn't just any ordinary boy so he much watch not to let anyone unwanted know about his secret. He carried wings that gave him the ability to fly, but within him he holds an unknown power. The power of the dragons. Axel is a rich kid, his father Reno is one of the wealthiest men in the world. Axel is also unique; he wields the power of fire and can burn everything he touches without his gloves if he isn't careful. Can these two teens from very different universes come together?**

**Pairing: AkuRoku (main)**

**Warnings: Lemon in later chapters, rape, language. Don't like don't read it's that simple. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

X-X-X

Roxas was a young orphan of the age of 16. He lived in the care of Aerith and Leon. They were very nice people, but weren`t exactly rich, middle class at most.

Roxas and his brother Sora had been separated when their parents were killed four years ago. The young blond hadn`t seen or heard from his brother ever since.

Roxas was a very unique boy with a secret. He had wings that gave him the ability to fly. Today was his first day in his new school and he was nervous, he had trust issues and with a very good reason for it. Roxas was a bit shy, but when pissed off he was lethal.

"Roxas! Are you ready? You`re going to miss the bus!" Roxas heard Aerith call from the kitchen. Of course he had to take the bus.

"In a minute!" Roxas called back as he put on a sleeveless grey shirt and a checkered hoodie over his wings. Only a few people knew about his uniqueness and he intended to keep it that way after what happened last time.

Roxas knew it was troublesome to keep his wings hidden beneath his clothing all the time, but it was necessary. Roxas put on the strap of his messenger style bag over his shoulder and headed to the kitchen where he grabbed some pop tarts.

"Bye Aerith! Bye Leon!" Roxas called as he headed to the door.

"Have a good day at school!" Aerith called after the blond.

When Roxas got to the bus stop there were already people there but Roxas didn't know them so he didn't talk to them.

There weren't any problems on the bus besides the fact that he learned that he couldn't sit in the back because it had been dubbed a non popular kids zone.

X-X-X

Roxas stood by the front office uneasily.

_Boy I wish Sora was here. But I can't help having the feeling that I might see Sora again here. Call it twin intuition. _Roxas thought.

Roxas went into the front office and went up to the long counter that cut the room in half. There was a lady behind the counter; Roxas didn't pay much attention to what she looked like.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"My name is Roxas_. I am a new student here." Roxas said.

"Of course." The lady said and began shuffling through papers.

"Here`s your schedule, a map of the school and a paper that you need to get signed by the teachers and return it afterschool." The lady at the counter explained as she handed Roxas the papers. Roxas took them and went to one side of the room to look at his schedule which went as follows:

**1****st**** Period- English II Teacher: Saix**

**2****nd**** Period- World History Honors Teacher: Luxord**

**3****rd**** Period- Biology Teacher: Vexen**

**4****th**** Period- P.E Teacher: Xigbar**

**LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period- Home Ec. Teacher: Marluxia**

**6****th**** Period- Art Teacher: Rikku**

**7****th**** Period- Psychology Teacher: Saix**

_This seems pretty simple _Roxas thought as he headed to his first period class following his map. The warning bell had already rung so he only had so much time and he didn't want to be late on his first day.

Finally he found the classroom and not a moment too soon. Roxas went up to the teacher who looked like he didn't want to be teaching a bunch of high schoolers. The teacher Saix had long electric blue hair, peculiar golden eyes and an `X´ shaped scar on his face.

"Um, excuse me?" Roxas said nervously. Saix whirled around with an obvious intent to harm making Roxas back away.

"What do you want?" Saix snapped.

"Uh…um …I am new here my name is Roxas_" Roxas said as he waved the paper and his schedule. Saix snatched the papers and after looking over them and signing the paper he briskly gave them back.

"Well Roxas why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Saix said. Roxas turned around never taking his eyes off the floor.

"H-Hi, my name is Roxas_ and I am from Twilight Town." Roxas said stammering slightly.

Roxas was born in Twilight Town and he lived there up until he was 13 that was when the "incident" happened. After the events that happened later a year after the "incident" he landed in an orphanage back in Twilight Town, then a few weeks ago he'd moved to Hollow Bastion to live with his adoptive parents Aerith and Leon.

After the embarrassment of introducing himself to the whole class Roxas went and sat down in an empty seat near the back. Class soon started but Roxas paid little attention to the lecture taking notes robotically and writing down the homework for the day. As class ended something smacked him square in the face snapping the young blond out of his thoughts. Roxas looked down at his desk where a piece of folded paper lay.

Roxas frowned and picked up the piece of paper looking at it skeptically. The blond looked around to see who had thrown it but everyone had already left.

"Huh I wonder who gave me this" Roxas said t himself as he left to his locker. Once he put away his things he wouldn't need right then he opened the note.

_Meet me in the courtyard after school_

_-You know Who_

Roxas frowned. 'You know Who' Roxas re-read. He didn't know anyone in this place. The blond held high hopes that it might be someone he'd left behind when he'd moved to Hollow Bastion.

X-X-X

Currently Roxas was heading to the courtyard where he was to meet this mystery person. He stood in the middle of the courtyard where it was stone, the rest of the courtyard being grass and trees closed off by a metal wire fence. Roxas waited a while.

Roxas was about to give up when…

"Roxas!" A cheery voice said and he was suddenly glomped.

"Get off me!" Roxas hissed not knowing who it was.

"Tsk, Tsk still have that personal space issue I see, brother." The spiky brunette said letting go of Roxas. Roxas`s eyes widened in realization.

"S-Sora!" Roxas exclaimed.

"The one and only" Sora said with a grin.

"Sora! where the hell have you been? Why didn't you try to contact me, visit me or find me! You goddamn idiot." Roxas said angrily

"I`ve been busy and I didn't know whether you still were in Twilight Town. Obviously you aren't." Sora said.

"Busy? For four years? I don't think so Sora!" Roxas erupted in anger again.

"I am sorry alright Roxas." Sora apologized.

"I am not forgiving you that easily. You were the only real friend I had all my life Sora. When we were separated after our parents were killed by that psycho I didn't have anything anymore." Roxas said downcast.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Sora asked.

"Well you can start by coming over to my house today for a while and catch up." Roxas said. "You get to see my nice new home."

Sora laughed softly. "How can I say no to that Sure little brother." Sora agreed. "Let me just clear it with the boss." Sora continued as he took out his phone.

"Boss?" Roxas said questioningly.

_I'll explain later_ Sora mouthed.

Roxas watched his brother. Sora hadn't changed a bit, same chocolate brown hair, same goofy smile, and same carefree attitude. Then again Roxas doubted that So

Ra had gone through the hardships that he had gone through. It was Roxas who had changed.

"There all clear Roxie. I have to go back at 8:30. I told my boss the reason why and he gave me a good amount of time to spend with you." Sora piped up.

"That's a good thing. Then c'mon." Roxas said.

The brothers both left the courtyard and walked to Roxas's house. He didn't live that far away from the school but Aerith insisted for him to take the bus.

"So little brother do you still have your wings?" Sora asked as they walked.

"Yeah still do. The secret is still safe from unwanted ears." Roxas said.

"That's good." Sora smiled.

They finally got to Roxas's house. It wasn't much but it was a nice warm, cozy little one floored home.

"Here we are! My nice new home." Roxas said.

"Aww it's so cute. I wish I could live in such a warm homely place." Sora said.

"And where do you live now Sora?" Roxas asked as they made their way to the front door.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Don't be so impatient." Sora laughed.

Roxas made a 'humph' sound and opened the door. He wasn't surprised it was unlocked, that meant Leon was home. Aerith worked everyday until late evening.

"Leon am home!" Roxas called.

"In the living room." Leon called back. Roxas smiled at Sora and headed into the living room. Leon stood up from where he was sitting reading the newspaper when he saw Sora.

"Is this who I think it is Roxas?" Leon asked.

"Yup. Leon this is my long lost brother Sora. Sora this is my adoptive father Leon." Roxas introduced.

"About time." Leon chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Sora said.

"It's just that when we first brought Roxas home he wouldn't stop talking about you. It was driving me insane. I actually even had to threaten him by saying I was going to ground him the next time he mentioned you." Leon said running a hand through his hair.

"We'll be in my room if you need us Leon." Roxas said dragging his brother to his room in the little hallway where the bedrooms and the bathroom were just past the living room.

"Have fun kids" Leon said sitting back down and going back to reading his newspaper while smiling slightly and shaking his head a bit.

X-X-X

Sora sat upon Roxas's black and white checkered comforter.

"I see you've developed and obsession with checks Roxie." Sora said. Indeed there were several black and white checkered items throughout the room.

"Shut up." Roxas grumbled as he donned his hoodie and fitted his wings through the slits on the back of his sleeveless shirt. Roxas outstretched his ebony wings being careful to not knock something over. His wingspan was too big for his cozy little room.

"It must be annoying to hide them under your clothes all day." Sora thought out loud.

"Are you kidding? It's a pain in the ass Sora. What if your limbs were folded against your body for hours on end? Trapped. I cant even fly that often. Only when Aerith and Leon take me to deserted places once or twice a week." Roxas ranted.

"I understand it must be hard on you." Sora said. Roxas sighed and sat down besides Sora.

"You bet your ass it is." Roxas grumbled. "What about you Sora? What have you been up to all these years?"

Sora looked down at his shoes for a moment.

"When we were separated I was later found in the streets by a man named Reno Flare. He let me live with him for a reason I don't yet understand, but I don't live there for free I have to work in his mansion in return for shelter, food and luxuries." Sora told Roxas. Roxas was silent for a moment.

"Is this Reno rich? What do you do for him? Who else lives in the mansion?"Roxas asked curiously. Sora had to laugh at his brother´s curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Roxas demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Sora replied.

"So? Tell me." Roxas tried again.

"Well, yeah Reno is filthy rich. As for what I do, well I do mostly anything and let me tell ya some of those jobs aren't pleasant." Sora said.

"I almost feel bad for you." Roxas said sarcastically. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"So does anyone else live in that mansion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. There are the servants. Reno of course, Reno's son Axel. Axel's two sisters Kairi and Namine, Axel's two orphan friends Demyx and Zexion and obviously myself. That's about it." Sora explained

Roxas 'hm-ed' and lay down on the bed.

"So Sora wil I see you in school tomorrow?" Roxas asked his brother.

"Hmm, sure I'll take you to school in the limo." Sora said.

"L-Limo?" Roxas exclaimed sitting up.

"Ha-ha yeah. Some of us cant drive yet so we get our own limo." Sora said.

"That's awesome. Am I going to see you at lunch?" Roxas asked.

"Uhm I don't know, I hang out with people that wouldn't be a good influence on you. And Axel's coming back to school tomorrow. He inst exactly what I call a good influence, he can go from calm to dangerous in a few seconds flat and I don't want you to get hurt." Sora said truthfully.

"Sora I am not as helpless as I used to be when our parents Cloud and Tifa use to be alive. Somethings have happened sicne Sephiroth separated us that changed me. I am very capable of defending myself." Roxas said angrily.

" I can tell Roxas. Sorry if I upset you." Sora said apologetically. Roxas smiled weakly at Sora.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas said. They spent a good amounth of time working on homework and chatting until Aerith came home about at 7:50pm.

"Roxas dinner time!" The brother's heard Aerith's call about at 8pm.

"Can you stay?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at the time and nodded.

"Sure I got 30 minutes left." Sora said. The two headed out of roxas's room and into the kitchen.

"Oh hello there Sora, nice to see your face around here." Aerith greeted.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other puzzled and slightly confused.

"Of course I know who you are. Cloud was a very close friend of mine that's part of the reason why we took you in Roxas." Aerith said.

Roxas nodded and sat down at the dinning table making room for Sora. Dinner went very well, but the in was time for Sora to go. Roxas and Sora currently stood on Roxas's porch.

"Do you have a cellphone Roxie?" Sora asked.

"Yeah its fairly recent. I had to get a job to help pay for it. I pay half and Aerith pays the rest." Roxas said.

"Where do you work?" Sora asked.

"You know that smoothie shop Crazy Smoothies?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah ha-ha. That's cool." Sora laughed.

"Shut up." Roxas laughed as he handed Sora his phone. Roxas's background was of himself, Cloud,Tifa and Sora at a picnic the day before their parents were murdered.

"Hey I remember this day. You still havee that photo?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Roxas answered solemnly.

"I'll call you tomorrow bright and early." Sora said handing Roxas back his phone after putting in his number. Roxas in turn put his cell number in Sora's blackberry.

"See ya tomorrow then bro." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Sora replied hugging the young blond before her left. Roxas watched his brother leave before he sighed and went back inside.

"Leon, Aerith am going to finish up my homework." Roxas said heading into his room. He didn't wait for a response before he locked himself up in his room.

" I cant believe Sora's really here." Roxas said as he went into his closet and grabbed a box out of the corner that was labeled `Memories From Twilight Town`and put it on his bed.

Roxas opened the box and sighed sadly as he looked in it. The winged blond retrieved several pictur frames and placed them on his bedside table. Seeing Sora again had stirred up feelings inside him that he'd locked away. Roxas placed the box in a corner of his room. After a moment of staring at the pictures he'd dug out he rummaged in his desk for sticky notes and a pen then he made a note

**Go To Twilight Town With Sora**

And stuck it on the wall above his bed. Roxas then finished up his homework, took a bath and went to bed.

"Goodnight Mom, Dad." Roxas spoke to the heavens and went to sleep snuggling up in his checkered comforter.

**A/N: How'd ya like that? I admit it didn't quite come out how I had imagined but it is still to my liking.**

**~Reviews = music to my soul~**


	2. Close Call

Chapter Two: **Close Call**

**Author's note: Here is another amazing chapter this one has a little action in it.**

**Thanks to all my readers for reading this.**

**Special Thanks To: SkittishSkittles for reviewing. I do appreciate the constructive criticism. I know its kinda cheesy and the likes, but it's my first yaoi and I didn't really have a plan for it I just make it up as I go. I have half of it written in a notebook, I know it's going to be one of those cheesy clichés things but well like I said I didn't plan this too well before I wrote it out. I hope you enjoy it anyway. At least I didn't go with the ever so overused vampire-human cliché. There are several twists involved in this story though. **

**~Now on with the story~**

X-X-X

Roxas was woken up by a phone ringing obnoxiously in his ear.

"Ugh five more minutes."The blond grumbled rolling over. When the phone didn't stop ringing Roxas hissed and picked it up. His eyes still closed.

"Hello." Roxas grumbled.

"Someone is not a morning person."Sora said in a sing song.

"Sora its 6 o'clock in the fucking morning. School doesn't start until 8." Roxas complained.

"Well it takes me almost an hour to get to your house from where I live." Sora explained.

"The why the hell are you going to school so far from where you live Sora?" Roxas asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His brother's annoyingly cheery tone had woke him up and unfortunately he was unable to go back to sleep.

"It's the only public school Roxas. No one here goes to a private school." Sora said "Anyway I am already on the road so get ready."

"Yeah, yeah see ya in a while then." The grouchy blond replied.

"See ya." Sora responded and hung up.

Roxas groaned and scratched his bare chest. Generally because of his wings he slept shirtless. Roxas got up and put his homework, sketchbook, and textbooks into his bag. Then he got dressed with a loose black T-shirt and some faded jeans topped off by a black and white checkered belt. He didn't wear a hoodie today. Then he rummaged through his Twilight Town memory box and took out a chain with a pendant attached to it. His father had given it to him on his birthday four years ago before he was murdered.

"I love you Dad." Roxas whispered to the air, tears streaming down his cheeks. Roxas was a troubled teen and his parents' death was still affecting him.

Roxas headed into the kitchen with a heavy heart, after putting on his shoes, brushing his teeth and grabbing his school back.

He greeted Leon and Aerith explaining that Sora was coming to pick him up and take him to school.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."Roxas murmured as he got up from where he was leaning on the counter.

"I'll be outside waiting for Sora, so see you after school." Roxas said. The winged blond grabbed his school bag and went outside.

Leon and Aerith looked at each other for a moment and Aerith looked away downcast, she knew Roxas was hurting, always hurting.

Roxas dropped his school bag by the swing bench under the tree in his front yard and he laid down pulling his knees to his chest and put an arm on the bench's armrest burying his face in his arm, the swing began to go back and forth slowly. Roxas cried silently, the only hint that he was crying was the shaking of his shoulders. Roxas cried for a while, he eventually heard the opening and closing of a car door.

"Hey what's wrong champ?" Sora's voice dripped with worry.

"N-Nothing." Roxas sniffled, his face still buried in his arm.

Sora sat on the swing bench next to Roxas. Roxas sat up and he hugged his brother burying his face in Sora's shoulder.

"Let's go take a ride in the limo. It's got Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I know it's your favorite. I got it special from Twilight Town." Sora said trying to cheer Roxas up.

Roxas raised his head and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Rox?" Sora replied gently.

"I want to go visit Twilight Town again. I made a note of it." The blond said.

"Are you sure Roxas? You're still hurting." Sora said concerned.

"Yeah. I dug up my memory box from Twilight Town out of my closet." Roxas said motioning to the pendant he was wearing the one that Cloud had given his.

"I see. Don't hurt yourself more though. I'll see if we can do it during one of the breaks." The brunette said.

"Do you know if our house is still there?" The winged blond said.

The elder twin nodded. "Yeah I've ordered for no one to touch it through Reno."

Roxas mimicked his brother's nod. "Let's go get some ice cream then." The blond said as he lifted his bag off the ground.

"Alright then." The brunette said as he led his younger brother to the limo. They both got in, well Sora actually shoved Roxas into the limo.

"To Hollow Bastion High, please." Sora ordered the chauffer. The driver said nothing but drove off towards the high school.

"Here ya go Roxie." The brunette said reaching into the mini freezer and handed Roxas a popsicle. Roxas took it without really noticing what was being handed to him and robotically unwrapped the popsicle and stuck it in his mouth. The blond was staring distantly out of the window.

"Roxas?" The elder twin asked.

"Hm?" The younger twin replied without looking at Sora.

"I still don't understand why after four years you are still hurting so much." Sora said.

"Aren't you?" The other answered nonchalantly.

"I already grieved Rox, but you still are." The brunette answered.

"I have a right to Sor." Roxas grumbled.

"Do you know something that I don't Bro?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." The blond replied. After that he became deathly silent as he finished his popsicle and tossed it somewhere in the limo.

_So Roxas has built a wall around himself. A shell that he uses to hide whenever the topic of the murder comes up. _The brunette thought silently.

"We're here sir." The chauffer announced.

"Thanks." Sora said as he opened the door shoving his still unresponsive brother out of it. About that time was when Roxas snapped out of his thoughts.

"So we have a good amount of time to kill. What do you want to do?" The brunette asked the younger teen.

"First we'll go to my locker, and then we can walk around some. Are any of your friends here?" The winged blond asked.

"No…well I don't know if they are here, but you aren't meeting them yet." The elder teen replied.

The two brothers walked off to Roxas's locker, where the blond dropped off books and homework he'd need later. Then after that he put up some pictures in his locker with a magnet. Sora made a comment about the pictures which Roxas chose to ignore.

"Let's go." Roxas said detached.

X-X-X

The first three classes went very well for Roxas. The blond was ever so slowly cheering up. Well that was until gym class came around. Today the class was playing dodge ball like Xigbar told them to. Roxas wasn't faring very well in the game.

During the middle of the game a tall, lanky teen with spiky fire red hair, emerald green eyes and a teardrop tattoo under each eye entered the game. Roxas thought the teen looked like one of those popular assholes that sleep with every girl in the school, which made the blond have a slight air of disrespect for the elder teen.

The teacher yelled at him for being late which made the winged blond grin slightly. Roxas was kept on his toes since he was new around there he was the primary target for all his classmates. He took some particularly nasty hits to the gut and to the ass from a very innocent looking redhead, which without any doubt made the blond pissed.

"Okay kids, the bell is going to ring soon so go get changed." Xigbar announced. The teens dropped their dodge balls most throwing them at Roxas before they piled into the locker rooms, thankfully Roxas was fast enough to hide behind something to avoid getting hit. After he deemed the coast clear and dodge ball free he started heading over to the boy's locker room, but the teacher stopped him.

"You okay tiger? You took some pretty nasty hits back there." Xigbar said. Roxas didn't particularly dislike his gym teacher, but Xigbar gave him the creeps.

"Yeah, going to have bruises everywhere in the morning." The young teen told Xigbar and headed into the locker room without hearing his gym teacher's response.

The blond got his things out of his locker and went into the bathroom locking himself in one of the stalls. He changed out of his gym short and into his jeans. He took of his gym shirt stretching his wings out a bit before folding them back; he failed to notice a certain redhead climbing up on the toilet of the other stall to peek into the one that he was currently occupying.

"Hey there Blondie, wh—Holy shit!" The redhead exclaimed. Roxas's head shot up and his eyes widened, he didn't waste a precious second as he put on his shirt grabbed his things and sped out of the stall like a bullet from a gun as the bell rang he launched himself into the student body heading to lunch. The blond tried to look for his elder brother, but luckily Sora found him and led him to a secluded spot.

"What's the hurry Rox? Did something happen?" The cheery brunette asked.

"Redhead…think he saw wings…secret might be in jeopardy…ran from him as fast as…possible." The younger twin said between breaths.

"How Roxas?" Sora asked.

"The smart ass thought it would be fun to peek into the bathroom stall I was using to change out of my gym clothes." Roxas said sourly.

"Bastard, who wou—Wait can you describe this redhead?" The brunette asked suddenly nervous.

"Let's see, he came in late today, I didn't see him yesterday. He's really tall and skinny. An anorexic maybe. He has spiky fire red hair, he has emerald green eyes, like cat eyes, and he has a teardrop tattoo under each eye." The blond explained to his brother. The brunette froze and suddenly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

_Ugh that sounds like Axel alright. This is worse than I thought. If he finds out about Roxas's specialness his father will surely hand Roxas over to the scientists. _Sora thought.

"Ugh, that idiotic perverted bastard." The brunette groaned.

"You know him? Who is he?" Roxas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was the only answer the blond received before he was dragged to the cafeteria by his brother?

Once they were in the lunch room Sora made a bee line for a certain table, which was already populated. The brunette sat down and Roxas followed his brother's example. At the table there were two girls and three boys. One girl was a redhead and the other was a blond, and they looked like sisters. Roxas had a suspicion that they were sisters.

One of the boys was a blond with a Mohawk/mullet, the second looked like the definition of emo with slate colored hair and bangs styled to cover one eye, the third was a silver haired teen that looked like he belonged in a sports team.

"Where the hell is Axel?" Sora demanded.

"He should be here by now." The silverette said with a shrug.

"And who is this Sora?" The slate haired teen asked without looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Guys this is my little brother Roxas." The brunette introduced cheerily.

"Oh? The one who you said got separated from you?" The redhead girl asked.

"Yup." The brunette replied.

"Why do you look so pissed Sora?" Asked the blond with the Mohawk/mullet.

"That perverted pyro you call a friend looked in on my brother while he was in one of the locker room's bathroom stalls." Sora ranted.

"And? This is Axel we are talking about." The silverette responded.

"And? Riku this is my little brother we are talking about! Pyro boy might have seen something he wasn't supposed to see." The brunette said sort of angrily.

"And what might the something be Brownie?" A new voice spoke and Axel sat down at the table.

"You!" The brunette hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah me. So what are we talking about?" Axel said dismissively. The winged blond who was currently ignoring them though he heard a hint of suspicion in Axel's voice.

"You spyin' on my brother like an asshole." Sora said sourly.

The blond continued to ignore the bickering teens and took out his sketchbook from his bag and began to work on one of his unfinished dragon sketches.

Roxas loved dragons but he didn't know why, he thought it was just because of his wings and could relate to anything that flew, he did like birds as well.

"Hey Rox, still have that obsession with drawing dragons?" Sora suddenly asked his younger brother as he peeked over the blonds' shoulder.

"Never lost it." The younger twin replied distantly.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" Axel asked. Roxas looked over at Axel with a glare.

"No." The blond replied sharply.

"Why?" The redhead asked.

"Because assholes don't deserve to see what I draw." Roxas said flatly.

"Oh c'mon!" Axel said with a slight whine in his tone.

"Why can't you mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone." The young blond spat angrily. The two girls at the table gasped while the rest of the table's inhabitants froze except for Sora who looked proud thinking someone needed to put Axel in his place. The younger twin just ignored everything and resumed drawing.

"No one talks to me like that you little shit. Got it Memorized?" Axel hissed obviously trying to refrain himself from murdering the blond.

"I've been through worse than the likes of you, rich bastard nothing you do to me can hurt me." Roxas said venomously even though it wasn't exactly true, but Roxas wouldn't let someone like Axel get to him.

"Axel! Roxas! Enough!" Sora yelled managing to get their attention.

"Don't blame me Sor; blame your stupid ass friend." The winged blond said as he put his sketchbook back in his bag.

"Roxas this isn't the time to get upset." The brunette pleaded. "I don't want you to disappear again.

Roxas's gaze softened as it landed on his brother. The blond was very capable of walking away and never coming back and Sora knew that.

"Don't worry Sor; I am not going to disappear again. I just found you after all." The blond told his elder brother.

"Don't mind Axel, Roxie." The brunette said softly.

"Yeah don't get your panties in a twist Blondie." Axel teased.

"That's it!" Roxas snapped taking his bag and getting up. "I am leaving don't come looking for me until you get rid of that beast you call a friend!" The blond shouted and stormed off.

"Roxas!" Sora called after his younger brother. The blond didn't stop or look back.

"Axel you imbecile!" The brunette hissed.

"What! It's not my fault" Axel dismissed.

"My brother is a sensitive person; he's been through a lot! You can't just talk to him like that and expect him not to react!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do? Go talk to him?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Of course not Axel." The brunette said completely missing the sarcasm in the other's voice.

"I can go talk to him." The blond with the Mohawk/mullet piped up.

"I don't see the harm in that Demyx. Why don't you go bring him back?" The brunette sighed.

"On it!" Demyx said as he got up. Following where Roxas had taken off to. Axel just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

X-X-X

Roxas was curled up under a tree in the far side of campus tearing up bits of grass with a solemn expression on his face. A sudden shadow appeared over him.

"Sora if you come to convince me that what's his name is a good person then go away." The blond mumbled.

"I am not Sora silly Roxas." Demyx said. The young teen raised his head to look at Demyx.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Demyx. Mind if I sit with ya?" Demyx asked.

The winged blond simply shrugged and Demyx took this as an invitation and sat down next to Roxas whom had sat up.

"Your brother sent me to see if you were alright. I know Axel can be an asshole sometimes." Demyx replied.

"Then why do you hang out with him?" The young blond asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well I have to live with him. He can be an asshole but he has his gentle side." The other responded.

"Gentle side my ass. Rich people like him are always only assholes." Roxas grumbled.

"Roxas you have to understand that you don't know him like we do." The elder blond said disapprovingly.

"I suppose I really don't have the right to judge a book by its cover." The younger teen pondered.

"That's right. Now come on Sora's really worried." Demyx said.

Roxas looked like he didn't have another choice so he went back with Demyx to the cafeteria. The winged blond just sat silently down besides his brother. Demyx had gone back to chatting with the slate haired teen.

Roxas took a deep breath, not knowing exactly why he was going to say what he was about to say.

"Listen whatever your name is. Yes you redhead. Out of the shallow pit of kindness of my heart I am going to give you a second chance." He said.

"The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The redhead said annoyed. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

_This kid is more than he's worth. It's so obvious he´s hiding something. And am going to find out what it is._ Axel thought suspiciously.

"Sora what are you going to do today after school?" The younger twin asked.

"Taking you to the park." The brunette said out loud. Sora leaned closer to his younger brother and whispered into his ear.

"To take you flying."

"Oooh the park, can I join ya?" The pyro asked.

"Uhm A-Axel I don't think that would be a good idea." The brunette stammered.

"Why not Sora. Don't make me get my dad on the phone." Axel threatened and Sora stiffened. Roxas on the other hand was glaring at Axel with such a ridiculous intensity that if looks could kill, Axel would have been dead a thousand times over.

The blond stole Sora's jacket which was sitting on the brunette's lap and bunched it up putting it to his face and commenced to scream muffled profanities into it. It made anyone near turn to look at him.

Axel just stared like an idiot. Roxas dropped the jacket and pointed a finger angrily at Axel and continued to furiously yell incoherent half sentences at the redhead. By this time everyone in the lunch room was staring. The pyro looked uncomprehendingly at Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas! Calm down everyone is staring." The brunette said frantically.

"Calm down! Calm down! Sora the one chance I get to do what I need. This imbecile goes and ruins it!" The blond shouted as he got up and stormed off. Demyx made to follow him but Sora stopped him.

"What's wrong with that kid? It's just a park." Axel asked.

"Roxas doesn't like anyone he doesn't "know" with him at the park. He likes to relax and try to forget about his past. That's why I told you it wasn't a good idea." Sora replied softly.

"Sorry." Axel replied a bit sarcastically.

"You didn't know." The brunette said again missing the sarcasm. The bell finally rung and everyone left.

X-X-X

Roxas hid from anyone in campus. It wasn't until after school that he decided to come out of hiding and go find Sora. He was quickly intercepted by Axel though.

"Hey Blondie." The redhead greeted.

What do **you** want?" The blond hissed.

"I just wanna know what your damage is. What are you hiding?" the pyro questioned.

"Like hell am going to tell anything to the likes of you. I hate your guts, why can't you be more like your friends." Roxas spat out angrily.

Axel suddenly slammed Roxas face first into one of the school's brick walls.

"Listen you little bitch. I only spared you earlier because of your brother, but no one is here to save you now. You talk to me like that again and I'll rip out your guts." The pyro hissed threateningly. Roxas struggled pulling his leg back to kick Axel luckily he didn't miss his mark. The redhead loosed his grip on Roxas as he doubled over from the blonds' kick to his groin.

"Don't mess with me!" Roxas hissed.

"You got more bark than bite little shrimp. You can't beat me." Axel said when he recovered grabbing Roxas by the neck he slammed him again the wall again before he tossed the blond aside like a ragdoll.

"Axel! What the hell is going on?" Sora's now angry voice floated to them. Axel turned around spotting the brunette. The pyro smirked and just walked away. Sora ran to his brother who was slowly sitting up rubbing his head. Roxas had a bruise forming on his face.

"Roxas! Oh my god! Are you okay" The brunette asked frantically.

"Yeah am fine." Roxas lied rubbing his face. The brunette helped his little brother up and took him home.

_I hate that stupid redhead. _Was the only thought in Roxas's mind.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Reviews are like music to my heart~**


End file.
